


donutation

by Just_once_more



Series: Почти что «Британская Энциклопедия» современного сленга [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: Смешались в кучу кони, люди, Мальдивы, пончики и послеобеденное томление в кабинетах.Бета Many happy returns.
Series: Почти что «Британская Энциклопедия» современного сленга [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1076622
Kudos: 5





	donutation

**Author's Note:**

> Хронологически этот драббл — один из первых.

**ожидание, что кто-то пожертвует вам пончик;  
обычно такое ожидание заканчивается разбитым сердцем**

Из всех людей, обладающих пончиками в это послеобеденное время, инспектор Грегори Лестрейд выглядел самым подходящим вариантом для того, чтобы сверлить его тяжёлым, лишённым любого намёка на мягкую, тающую во рту теплоту свежей выпечки взглядом.

— Шерлок. Действительно, по какой иной причине вам ещё...

— Быть здесь? — вежливо и арктически холодно подсказал Майкрофт, продолжая перебирать пальцами по резному дереву зонта-трости. — Действительно. Почему ещё.

Белая картонная коробка между ними могла бы попытаться раствориться в воздухе. Правда. Стоило бы.

— Что он снова натворил?..

В хмуром взгляде исподлобья читалась работа мысли... всё же читалась — Майкрофту пришлось признать очевидное. Инспектор так явно перебирал последние совместные дела, что становилось немного неловко за то, что весь этот цирк с конями (кража самого многообещающего жеребца прямо накануне скачек, где планировалось присутствие Её Величества) изначально обречён на бесславное и весьма недолгое существование. В то, что Шерлоку удастся контролировать положение своего тела в пространстве, — в том, что ему удастся контролировать свой характер, Майкрофт разуверился ещё в начальной школе, — никто не верил.

— Всего лишь исчез с радаров. Снова.

— Маячки?

— Выложены в районе Хэмпстеда в фигурную нецензурную брань. 

— Снова.

— Естественно.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что Шерлок Холмс станет для меня синонимом стабильности. Ну хоть что-то постоянное в этой безумной жизни. Позволите?..

От удивления Майкрофт мотнул головой до того, как понял, что у него спрашивают разрешения. И на что — чтобы нырнуть под стол и вытащить оттуда стакан кофе со следами джема на крышке.

— Кажется, последний раз я ел вчера. Возможно, это даже было что-то горячее, потому что ожог на языке до сих пор немилосердно чешется, — поделился инспектор между торопливыми глотками. — А в министерстве предусмотрены обеденные перерывы, а?

— Предусмотрены.

— Везуха. — Лестрейд протянул руку к коробке. Майкрофт похолодел. — Там последний остался, поэтому, извините, не предлагаю, тем более, раз вы уже пообедали...

Очень хотелось мученически закатить глаза, но пропустить момент, когда сложенный особым образом картон откинулся, а лицо инспектора осветилось неземным светом (куда там Винсенту из «Криминального чтива»), Майкрофт просто не сумел.

Явившийся взгляду пончик был невинным произведением самого прекрасного из искусств. Проминался под подрагивающими от нетерпения пальцами, ронял сахарную пудру так заманчиво и изящно, будто она была пыльцой фей, способной и слона поднять в воздух. И пах этот пончик так одуряюще сладко, что Майкрофт, весь прошлый месяц проведший на странной диете из безглютеновых энергетических батончиков, дорогого кофе и салатов всех оттенков зелёного, твёрдо решил: Фауст продал свою душу явно за какой-то бесценок.

Несмелая реплика по поводу того, что свой обеденный перерыв он потратил на дополнительное совещание, растаяла на языке горечью несбывшегося.

Исчезновение золотистого краешка между блестящих от апельсинового джема губ было подобно закату на Мальдивах. Не то чтобы у Майкрофта было время любоваться подобным, да и мазохистом он никогда не был — если не считать тех же безглютеновых батончиков, заботливо разложенных Антеей во все подходящие по размеру кармашки.

— Раз вы не способны мне помочь, не стану задерживать. Хорошего дня, инспектор.

...Даже воздух в кабинете был сладким, а от пустой коробки с запятнанным пудрой, джемом, заварным кремом и жиром дном ему вдогонку всё неслись и неслись ароматы ванили, апельсиновой цедры и слегка нагретого масла для фритюра. 

Проклятие.

***

Остатки кофе пришлось согревать во рту, что после нескольких часов голода и головной боли не было неприятным или отталкивающим опытом.

Во многом потому, что для неприятного и отталкивающего у инспектора теперь были Холмсы — не то чтобы одного было мало, однако опытный глаз успел сделать вывод, что если младшего и можно привлечь к решению самых сложных вопросов, то старший определённо справится и с младшим, и с вопросами, и даже сам себя занять сможет. 

Старший Холмс вообще больше походил на человека, и человека интересного, как бы инспектору и ни хотелось признать обратное. На мгновение Грегу даже померещилось, что тот не прочь разделить с ним трапезу, но делиться пончиком из ближайшей пекарни с кем-то в костюме-тройке и с галстуком, на который им пришлось бы скидываться всем отделом, могло стать последним, что детектив-инспектор сделает до увольнения со скандалом.

А ещё Грега не покидало странное подозрение: стоит позвать Майкрофта хоть куда-нибудь, включая кофе, место преступления или поиски Шерлока в джунглях Амазонки, избавиться от него будет не проще, чем от приглашённого в дом вампира.

— Почему эта мысль не кажется мне дикой?.. — задумчиво пробормотал он, сминая в пальцах пустую картонную коробку.


End file.
